Ornament
An ornament is a type of item introduced in Generation III, debuting in . This is used to describe all decorative items which do not fall into the categories of chairs, cushions, desks, s, mats, plants, or posters. They are used to decorate Secret Bases. Generation III Bricks These can be bought at the Slateport City marketplace. They act as desks, but can only have one doll or cushion on them at a time. * Red Brick - 500 * Yellow Brick - 500 * Blue Brick - 500 Balloons These can be bought at the Slateport City marketplace. They are a type of small ornament that break when stepped on. * Red Balloon - 500 * Yellow Balloon - 500 * Blue Balloon - 500 Tents The Trick Master gives one of these as a prize for going through the Trick House eight times /six times . In or , he gives a Red Tent, and in or , he gives a Blue Tent. In , players choose between the two tents. * Red Tent * Blue Tent Breakable ornaments These are sold at the Lilycove Department Store during their Rooftop Sale. When touched or walked through, they break, but repair themselves if the player leaves the Secret Base and comes back. * Mud Ball - 200 * Breakable Door - 3000 * Sand Ornament - 3000 Fences These are sold at the Lilycove Department Store during their Rooftop Sale. They can be used to block off access to parts of the Secret Base. * Fence Length - 500 * Fence Width - 500 TVs These are sold at the Lilycove Department Store during their Rooftop Sale. The TV is a regular TV. The Round TV has a design. The Cute TV has a design. * TV - 3000 * Round TV - 4000 * Cute TV - 4000 Awards The Silver Shield and Gold Shield are given to the player after winning a certain number of s at the in and . In Emerald, they are given to the player by Scott. * Silver Shield - 50 battles * Gold Shield - 100 battles The Glass Ornament is given by the Lilycove Museum curator after getting paintings for all five Pokémon Contest categories hung. To get a painting hung in the museum, the player must win a Master Rank contest with at least 800 points. Aside from its color, the Glass Ornament is identical to the statue found in the Lilycove Museum, and appears to be based on . * Glass Ornament Other These are sold at the Lilycove Department Store during their Rooftop Sale. The Tire acts as a desk, but can only have two dolls or cushions on it at a time. The Solid Board can cover gaps in the floor of a Secret Base. * Tire - 800 * Solid Board - 3000 * Stand - 7000 * Slide - 8000 Generation V In Generation V, ornaments make a return. However, there are now different ornaments that can be used to customize the Pokémon Dream World, and some ornaments can be bought from Berries. Category:Decorations